


And This is Your Song

by flashforeward



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Kimberly and Trini make each other battle playlists.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	And This is Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for Small Fandom Fest. Prompt: Power Rangers (2017), Kimberly/Trini, they make each other battle playlists.
> 
> Thank you to Deifire for the beta!

> Trini 2:01:13am  
>  For training Link
> 
> Kimberly 2:02:00am  
>  T, go to sleep!
> 
> Trini 2:02:10am  
>  Make me.
> 
> Kimberly 2:02:25am  
>  Well now that I’ve listened to your playlist *I* can’t sleep, either!
> 
> Trini 2:02:50am  
>  My work here is done.

Kimberly chuckles and sets her phone aside on her nightstand. The playlist is still going, loud and upbeat through her earbuds. She should close her eyes and at least try to sleep. It’s a school night and she was _planning_ to get up early and finish up some homework she’d left for the last minute because it’s hard to stay on top of schoolwork when you’re also fighting giant monsters.

She remembers the first time Rita sent a creature to attack Angel Grove after the battle at Krispy Kreme. They’d all thought Rita was gone, defeated for good, but Zordon said she had only gone into stasis so they still had to train and be ready for when she launched her next attack. Kimberly hadn’t believed it until the Sphinx creature had appeared in the middle of town, asking riddles and swallowing anyone who got them wrong.

That was when the playlists had started.

Trini had made a playlist full of mythology-themed songs and Kimberly had figured out how to play her music through her Zord so when Rita made the Sphinx grow, she’d gone into battle with Trini’s carefully curated playlist as her battle music.

That night, she’d put together her favorite work-out songs and sent them to Trini.

Now they send each other playlists almost weekly, and every time there’s a new monster Trini finds a way to make the playlist themed.

(Kimberly’s not that creative and she admires Trini’s dedication. She still can’t believe how many food-themed songs Trini found when they were fighting that Sushi monster)

> Trini 4:04:04pm  
>  Kick some spider ass  
>  Link
> 
> Kimberly 4:05:00pm  
>  HOW do you do this?? How are there this many songs about *spiders*??
> 
> Trini 4:05:30pm  
>  I have to keep some of my secrets.
> 
> Kimberly 4:06:03pm  
>  I’ll get it out of you somehow.
> 
> Trini 4:06:10  
>  Promises promises ;)

Kimberly laughs and slips her phone in her pocket. They haven’t seen the spider monster in a little while and Kimberly’s trying not to worry too much about it – they’re ready for when it reappears and there’s nothing they can do while they wait except...wait. But Kimberly _hates_ waiting. That’s part of why she loves this, the playlist exchange. It gives her something to do, something to focus on, when Rita’s monsters are gearing up for their next attack. She can’t come up with new weapons or devices like Billy, she isn’t good at inspirational speeches like Jason, but if she and Trini can keep one another motivated… she’ll take it.

> Kimberly 7:04:12am  
>  I DID IT  
>  Link
> 
> Trini 7:05:00am  
>  Are these all about baseball??
> 
> Kimberly 7:05:30am  
>  I told you I did it! Muaahahahahah
> 
> Trini 7:05:50am  
>  I’m so proud of you
> 
> Kimberly 7:06:03am  
>  Don’t mock me
> 
> Trini 7:06:08am  
>  I would never.  
>  Z and I are going for a run, wanna come?
> 
> Kimberly 7:06:22am  
>  Be right there

The playlist Kimberly spends the most time on isn’t for battle and it isn’t for training. And she isn’t sure if she’s going to send it to Trini or not because, well. It’s about how Trini makes her feel. It’s not upbeat and battle ready, it’s mushy and sappy and full of feelings and Kimberly’s scared when she thinks about how Trini might respond.

But she creates it anyway because she needs an outlet. If she can’t tell Trini how she feels – how her heart seems to skip when a late night text comes through, how she listens to the music Trini chooses over and over and imagines lying next to Trini and listening to it together – she can at least find a way to express it and explain it to herself.

Even if that way is just some playlist.

> Kimberly 11:59:31pm  
>  Link
> 
> Kimberly 12:15:15am  
>  I’m sorry. I. I shouldn’t have sent that I just. I’m sorry.
> 
> Kimberly 12:15:20am  
>  Forget about it. Please?
> 
> Trini 12:15:59am  
>  Your window unlocked?
> 
> Kimberly 12:16:03am  
>  yes…

Even though she’s kind of expecting it, Kimberly still jumps when her window slides up and Trini slips inside. Trini doesn’t say anything, just kicks off her shoes and sits on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in front of her, eyes fixed on her phone screen.

“So…,” Trini says after a few seconds pass painfully slowly.

“So. I. I’m sorry,” Kimberly says. “I just.” She isn’t sure how to explain any of this or how to take back the playlist now that she’s sent it. 

“No, it’s okay. I just.” Kimberly flinches, expecting the worst. Then Trini continues, voice quiet. “I just didn’t think you felt like this, too.”

 _Too_. The word echoes through Kimberly’s mind and she has to bite against the inside of her cheek to keep from rushing this, to keep from bowling into Trini with her feelings and her excitement at even the hint of reciprocation. Trini has opened up since becoming a Ranger, but she’s still a private person and Kimberly knows she has to respect that.

So instead she just reaches out and lays her hand on Trini’s. Trini unlaces her own fingers and takes Kimberly’s hand in hers, looking over with a small smile. “It’s a good playlist,” she says. 

“Not too mushy?” Kimberly asks.

“Oh definitely too mushy. That’s what makes it good.” Kimberly laughs and Trini lets out a relieved chuckle. The air feels clearer, whatever uncertainty sending the playlist caused gone now and the ease of their friendship returned.

Kimberly is grateful – she was so afraid she’d ruined everything.

“C’mere,” Kimberly says, tugging Trini over so they’re laying side by side on the bed. She slips one of her earbuds in her ear and hands the other to Trini, who fixes it in place before Kimberly hits play on a just mushy enough playlist.

They fall asleep somewhere between _Never Gonna Give You Up_ (mostly ironic) and _Your Song_ (not ironic at all) and Kimberly’s pretty sure it’s the best sleep she’s gotten in awhile.

> Trini 1:30:00pm  
>  Link
> 
> Kimberly 1:30:30pm  
>  Are you...making playlists based on the Rangers?
> 
> Trini 1:31:02pm  
>  😇


End file.
